Sweet, sweet seduction
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Youji decides its finally time for Ken and Aya to get it together. Set during Side B. SLASH ON HOLD
1. Not Again!

DON'T OWN NOTHIN

* * *

Couples

Ken – Ran/Aya (I tend to go back and forth with this name so be warned, its the same person)

Omi – Youji

Free – Chloe

Michael – Yuki

Manx, Birman, and Persia may show up, but I haven't decided yet.

* * *

Notes: Youji and Omi joined up with Krypton Brand after Ken and Ran, Yoji never got married or lost his memory and Omi went back to being Omi.

* * *

Prologue: Not Again!

* * *

Sex is a bad thing because it rumples the clothes.

Jacqueline Kennedy

* * *

Ken paled and backed up until his back hit the kitchen wall. Youji and Omi, backed by Free were grinning like idiots at him and Ken knew from experience that that was never a good thing. The fact that Free was with them only made the foreboding feeling worse and Ken felt the distinct urge to whimper. 

"KenKen..." Youji's silky smooth voice only served to make Ken more nervous, to the point that he completely forgot to yell at him for using that damn nickname. "We want to talk to you."

Of course when Youji used _that _voice it meant he wanted to do anything but talk.

Ken did whimper that time and started inching along the wall toward the door but Omi blocked his way the moment he saw what Ken was doing.

"You shouldn't run Ken-Ken, we're trying to help you and you won't get very far anyway."

_Innocent Omitchi my ass_, Ken thought glaring at him.

Omi just put on the innocent expression that helped him get away with _everything_, including stealing Ken's energy drinks when they had _Ken's name_ on them!

Honestly, what was the world coming to?

The **_APOCALYPSE_** that's what!

Ken sent Free a pleading look, but the bigger assassin just shook his head. Ken switched to glaring at him instead.

"Look, KenKen, this is for your own good. You and Ran have been dancing around each other for far, far too long." Youji smirked.

"You have to do something soon or your going to lose any chance you've got. We're doing this for your own good."

And Ken would have believed him if Youji hadn't tried this before.

"Youji, every time you try this Aya gets mad at me!" Ken whined. "I don't want him to get mad a me again!"

Youji rolled his eyes. "Relax Kenken, this time it'll work."

"This time! This time? It hasn't work anytime! Why the hell would it work this time!" Ken raged.

"You should just give in." Free advised.

Ken stared at him. It was the first time the silent assassin had spoken all day.

"You should just stop talking!" He glared, Free shrugged, unperturbed by Ken's temper.

Ken turned back to Youji and Omi. "I can't believe you two actually want me to do this! Do you hate me or something!"

"No we love you," Youji corrected.

And wasn't that a scary thought.

"And we're worried about you!" Omi added. "You and Aya have been dancing around this attraction for years and Aya is finally starting to lighten up."

"It's the perfect time for you to make a move!" Youji finished.

Ken stared at them in horror. "Yeah and then he'll get mad, kill me, and go back to being a stick in the mud!"

Youji grinned and Omi rolled his eyes. "Only if you fail, Kenken, only if you fail and with our help, well mostly mine, you aren't going to!" Youji announced, ignoring Omi affronted look.

"Ha! That's what you said last time!"

"And it got his attention!"

"He sent us to a shrink because he thought there was something wrong with us!"

"Ur, okay, so it didn't get his attention the way we wanted, but you did get his attention."

"It doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

Omi sweat dropped as he watched his two team mates, sometimes it was hard to believe they were both older then him. Free seemed to be thinking the same thing if his expression was anything to go by.

"This is exactly what happened last time." Omi told him, Free raised an eyebrow.

"And you want to try again?"

"This is actually the fifth time we've tried."

Now Free was sure there was something wrong with the Weiss members.

"And no there's nothing wrong with us."

And that Omi was physic.

Omi sweat dropped as he watched Free stare at him, Ken, and Youji with a strange expression. Obviously Ken and Aya had lied when they'd said they'd warned their new team members about the four Weiss boys.

_I'm going to kill them_. Omi twitched.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Goddammit it doesn't count if he thinks we're insane!" Ken roared.

"Yes it does, because it means he was paying enough attention to notice us acting differently!" Youji argued.

"I'll throw out your magazine collection."

Pause.

"Hun?" Omi and Free stared at the soccer player in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't." Youji growled.

Ken jumped behind Free, away from the glaring playboy.

"I will, I know where they are and if you hide them, I'll just find them again!"

Youji glared. "You wouldn't dare." He growled.

Ken gave him a look. Of course he dared. He wouldn't have said so if he didn't.

Omi just barely managed to grab Youji before he lunged for Ken, who smirked and waved from behind Free's shoulder.

The sight was something to behold at least according to Mihirogi. Who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with Aya, Chloe, Michael, Yuki, and KR.

Omi had his arms wrapped around Youji's waist, while the older man was halfway in the air, launching himself towards Ken who was laughing from behind Free, who just stood there.

"I think I still have the number for that therapist." Aya commented and headed up the stairs, Chloe on his heels. KR and Mihirogi stared at them for a moment longer before following.

"IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"YES IT DOES!"

Ken and Youji's voices followed them up the stairs.

Followed by Aya's cold 'I don't know, don't ask.'

* * *

...diwedd...


	2. The Plan

sigh It's been so long since I've written an anime fic, heh, I can't wait to start writing 'sweat drop' instead of drawing it.

AN: This fic is totally my signature. Hot and Funny so beware of lemons...Wow, I have a signature...

* * *

Chapter 1: The **PLAN** (Foreboding, huh? ;)

* * *

_That which does not kill us only serves to make us stronger._

_Conan the Barbarian_

* * *

Ken wanted to cry. Really, just sit down and cry, cry, cry. 

Why did this always happen to him? Did he look like a punching bag? Was there a sign on his back that said 'kick me'?

Had to be.

That was the only way to explain it.

Why Youji and Omi and now Free seemed to think that Aya wasn't going to kill him if he went through with their plan.

And he would.

There was no doubt about it.

Aya would chop him into little itty bitty bits with his katana.

And then douse him in gasoline and light him on fire just for the hell of it.

And there would probably be a beating in there somewhere.

And some torture.

And, oh god, Aya was going to kill him!

Ken whimpered and then jumped when said assassins voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ken, watch what your doing!" Aya yelled as the water began to over flow and drown the poor plant Ken had been watering.

"Opps." Ken blushed and quickly pulled the hose away, spraying the entire floor in the process.

Aya sighed and shook his head. It was nice to know somethings never changed, annoying, but nice.

Youji watched Ken and Aya out of the corner of his eye. Aya had his patented 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-now?' expression on, a look he seemed to reserve solely for Ken, and Ken was red as a tomato, something that seemed to happen only when Aya yelled at him, or talked to him in general, but since Aya usually just yelled Youji just stuck with that.

He watched as Ken sighed and headed to the back room to grab a mop and immediately saw an opportunity.

Ken was wearing one of his usual lounge shirts that got surprisingly tight when wet and shirt + water abs and Ken had lovely abs. (1)

Youji grinned and grabbed the hose from where Ken had dropped it.

"Hey Omi, who did inventory thi-GAHHHHHH!" Ken's cry of surprise caught the attention of everyone in the store.

Fan girls shrieked.

Omi and Free stared at Youji in disbelief.

Chloe, Michael, and Yuki stared at Ken in surprise.

Aya blinked.

Ken stared down at his soaked shirt in shock.

Youji smirked smugly...

...And then ran for his life when Ken lunged for him.

"Ack! Youji, Ken! Ken don't kill him!" Omi rushed after the two begging Ken to put down thevery sharp scissors he'd grabbed.

Chloe, Michael, Yuki, and Free turned to Aya who was groaning at the destruction in the flower shop.

"GAHHH!" The five jumped out of the way when Youji sprinted past them, ducking a flower pot that shattered against the wall where Aya's head had been seconds earlier.

"I'm leaving, make sure you pick everything up when their done." Aya snapped, heading for the door and grabbing his jacket.

"What? Hey, don't leave us here with them!" Chloe ragged, but Aya was already gone and Ken had decided to take offence to Chloe statement.

Needless to say, the blond assassin found himself dodging fists, pots, and a very scary pair of scissors with, was that BLOOD on the blades! Where the hell did THAT come from!

Several hours later

Aya stared as he was confronted with several, well three, very pissed off assassins...who looked like they'd been through a shredder or the noon shift at the flower shop times 10.

Free looked the best, a bit shell shocked and bruised but other then that okay.

Yuki's hair was sticking out in odd angles and his eyes were wide, there was a smudge of dirt on his cheek and Aya couldn't tell if he was more scared or more angry.

Michael just looked terrified and ruffled.

Chloe by far looked the worst, but that was probably because he and Ken didn't get along normally. His blood hair was flying everywhere, there was a cut on his cheek and his shirt was sporting several rips that looked like they were done by scissors, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Chloe's roses stuck in his hair.

Youji glanced at him from behind the other three and raised an eyebrow. "I think they're in shock." He commented off handedly, motioning to the four.

Aya raised an eyebrow again. "Where's Omi?"

"In the living room with Ken, trying to calm him down," Youji looked supremely innocent licking his ice cream considering he had started the whole thing.

Aya glared at him, but to his disappointment, if there was one person his glares didn't work on it was Youji.

The blond playboy just smirked and headed to the living room.

---In the living room---

Youji dropped down onto the couch, watching as Omi tried to keep Ken from killing anyone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ken screeched at him, glaring at Youji from across the room.

"All part of the plan Kenken," Youji grinned.

"What plan! Tell me what your planning!" Ken ragged.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you," Youji paused. "Well, here it goes.

Step 1: Get Aya to notice Ken.

-Nani! By getting me wet? Hows that supposed to work?

-Sigh Poor, clueless Kenken.

Step 2: Get Aya to realize he likes Ken.-

-How are you supposed to do that?

-By having Ken seduce him.

-SEDUCE HIM? NANI! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SEDUCE ANYONE!

-That's where I come in Kenken.

Step 3: Get Aya into bed.

-**NANI!**

* * *

...diwedd...

* * *

1) AN: Youji logic, huh. ;)

1) Noon Shift : When the school girls come.

Heh, well what do you think so far? Please review!


	3. Knock On Wood

* * *

Chapter 2: Knock on Wood

* * *

"As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape."

_John Lancaster Spalding_, _Aphorisms and Reflections_

* * *

Ken laid back on his bed and sighed, staring up at his ceiling. His door was triple locked to keep Youji and Omi out, not that it ever worked and they had been steadily pounding on the door since he'd run up stairs and locked himself in. 

Their determination was admirable, even though they didn't stand a chance.

No one, and he meant no one, out did him in the stubbornness department.

Ever.

The banging on his door continued and he pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sound.

It only dulled it.

Youji and Omi were certainly persistent today, normally they would have given up now. They must be really serious this time.

The banging got louder.

Pretty soon the door was going to come off its hinges.

Ken could have sworn he heard a muttered curse.

_Hun, Omi doesn't curse, must've been Youji._

The banging got louder and it was starting to get on Ken's nerves.

You'd think by now they'd realize he didn't want to be bothered.

"Go away!" Ken yelled at the door, pulling the pillow tighter around his face.

A muffled shout.

"Get lost!" He didn't care how childish he sounded, he was not leaving this room until Aya and everyone else had completely forgotten the incident in the flower shop or until he got the chance to kill Youji without anyone noticing, which wasn't very likely considering how hard it was to get him away from Omi. So it would have to be the former.

Hmm, now that he thought about it Omi and Youji were spending_ a lot_ of time together lately..._a lot_ of time. Come to think of it he hadn't seen them out of each other's company for almost a week now, since the last mission when Youji got hurt. Omi'd been frantic with worry once he heard...DAMN!

Ken shot up off the bed.

Did that mean Omi and Youji were...?

#$#&&$&$!

They had to be!

Ken's knees gave out and he slid to the floor in shock.

Wow.

Holy $&!.

_I can't believe I didn't notice._...

Ken stared at the wall in shock, snapping out of it only when his door shook on its hinges from the force of the blow.

"Dammit" He growled. "Knock it off before you break my door down! I'm not coming out! Leave me alone! I don't want you to help me seduce Aya!"

The banging stopped.

Ken sighed in relief and threw himself back onto his bed, curling up into a ball and falling asleep rather quickly.

_

* * *

_

Heh, sorry its so short! It was going to be longer but I thought it'd b funny if it ended here! And its been so long since I updated, so here it is! Next chapter is coming!

hint hint: the banging stopped for a reason


	4. Yes or No

Chapter 3: Yes or No.

* * *

Its funny how beautiful people are when they're walking out the door.

Mandy Slade

* * *

Aya stared at the door in shock.

What the hell had Ken just said?

He blinked, fist still raised to bang on the door again as the words began to register.

...seduce Aya...?

He turned, Chloe, Free, Michael, and Yuki stared at him in shock.

At the other end of the hallway Youji and Omi looked absolutely terrified...

...for about ten seconds before they burst out laughing and had to lean on the wall for support.

Aya glared at them but they were laughing to hard for it to have any effect.

"Um,...Ay-a?" He turned to Yuki. "What's going on?"

Aya frowned and turned on Omi and Youji again.

"Ulp." They swallowed nervously.

"Hehe, hey Aya," Omi started inching behind Youji.

Youji swallowed again and backed up against the wall. "Now now Aya, the boy's hysterical, he's blabbering!"

Aya growled, feeling his temper rise. "Youji! Omi! You better not be up to **this** again!"

"No, never." Omi said nervously.

Youji just smirked. "Aw come on Aya, you know you don't mind as much as you pretend."

Aya growled and advanced on the older blond.

"Look Aya, this is for your own good, your's and Ken's, give up because we never will."

Omi had to admire the older man's courage, but then Youji had always liked to play with fire, literally.

He might last with Aya, but...

...Ken was going to kill them.

And Youji couldn't last against Ken.

"Um, Youji..." Omi tugged on his sleeve.

"What chibi?"

"I know your not scared of Aya, but...what's going to happen when Ken wakes up and finds out Aya knows?"

Aya watched as Youji froze, paling slightly.

"Oh, shit." Youji breathed, turning to meet Omi's gaze. "He's going to kill us." Youji stated firmly.

"Ur, you know, he dosen'y have to find out...Aya?" Omi turned his best puppy dog eyes on the redhead.

Aya smirked. "He doesn't have to know...if you drop it now."

"Arg, goddammit Aya! Don't you know we're trying to help you?"

"I don't want your help," Aya growled.

"Want and need are two very different things," Youji informed him, inching towards the stairs and taking Omi with him. "So...we're going to help you either way!"

Then he grabbed Omi and ran down the stairs.

"Kudou!"

* * *

-The Next Morning-

* * *

Ken groaned and rolled over, groggily looking at the clock.

12:13 in the afternoon.

Damn, why did people get up this early? Human beings were not meant to get out of this early.

He could hear everyone bustling around down stairs and tried to remember if there was anything going on today that was important. He didn't remember being scheduled to work today. Sigh, then he probably didn't have too. He had a pretty good memory (no he doesn't).

He rolled back over and disappeared under the covers.

-Same time in the Flower Shop -

Aya stared blankly at the plant he was trimming, not exactly a safe habit given the scissors in his hand but one he really couldn't stop.

His mind kept drifting to Ken and what he'd yelled at the door.

Ken liked him!

Ken liked HIM?

Holy &$!

Aya stared hard at the flower.

The rest of the store stared at him.

"Um, is that young man okay?"

"Oh, he's fine!" Omi laughed nervously. The old women gave him a doubtful look.

"He's just having love troubles," Youji flashed a lady killer grin and the old women nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. I remember those," she sighed dreamily. Omi sweat dropped. "Well, I should probably be going, thank you for the flowers. And you young man," she stopped next to Aya and patted him on the shoulder. "Take life by the horns, snatch your love up and ignore anyone who says other wise."

The old women waltz out of the store, a pair of confused violet eyes on her back.

"Huh?"

Aya blinked. What?

_...take life by the horns, snatch your love up and ignore anyone who says other wise..._

No.

Yes, he should, go talk to Ken and possibly fuck him.

No, he shouldn't, go talk to Ken and defiantly not fuck him.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No. defiantly no.

Yes. He should, defiantly should. Defiantly, defiantly, defiantly. God, Ken looked so hot all sweaty and worked up...back bowed and screaming and guh...

Aya thanked god for his legendary control, otherwise he'd have been sprouting a major hard on in the middle of the flower shop.

Damn.

Ken made even his control slip.

Maybe he should go talk to Ken. At least to make sure he understood that he knew nothing was going to come of this little escapade.

Right, go talk to Ken and tell him nothing was going to happen.

Good.

* * *

...diwedd...

Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make this chapter a little longer then the others. The next one will be up quicker.


	5. Screw it

Chapter 5: Screw it.

* * *

Love is a beautiful, if slightly strange and psychotic thing.

Rachel Fischer

* * *

_**Ken's Room**_

* * *

Aya's legendary control lasted all of...less then...for about...ah, screw it.

* * *

_**A Couple hours Later**_

* * *

Screw control. It could wait a little longer.

* * *

_**Several hours Later**_

* * *

Aya sat up, now they would talk. He turned to Ken, the brunet assassin was sprawled out next to him. heartbeat Screw talking.

* * *

_**Several hours Later**_

* * *

Aya sighed and blinked his eyes open. He was laying on his back and he saw Ken's alarm clock out of the corner of his eye, almost time for work. Suddenly a shadow threw itself over the alarm clock. He turned, Ken was propped up on his elbows, hair mussed, eyes sleepy, and a very sated look on his face. Screw the flower shop.

* * *

_**Several hours Later**_

* * *

Aya pulled his pants on, searching around for his shirt. Ken sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of socks. Aya glanced at the clock again. Screw it, the world could wait.

* * *

_**Several hours Later**_

* * *

Aya let out something between a sigh and a gasp and smiled, laying back into the pillows. Ken smiled up at him from his chest. Screw Youji, who wouldn't stop pounding on the door.

* * *

_**Several hours Later**_

* * *

Ken wasn't going to be able to walk for the rest of the day. Scratch that, the rest of the week.

But damn was it worth it!

Aya laid next to him, either asleep or unconscious, Ken didn't doubt either after their marathon and smiled. He hadn't expected Aya to actually confront him about Youji and Omi's plan, and he sure as hell hadn't expected find out that it had been Aya at the door when he'd yelled.

God that had been terrifying.

Ken had been terrified that Aya was going to kill him when he'd answered his door.

_

* * *

_

_**The night before**_

_

* * *

Ken looked up groggily at a knock on his door._

Again? Goddammit Youji.

_He groaned, threw off his covers and stomped to the door._

"_You better have a damn good reason for waking me up!" He snapped pulling the door open to reveal Aya in the motion of knocking again. "Well-"_

AYA!

_Ken's brain caught up with his eyes and he gaped._

"_Aya?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Ur..." _Oh my god he's going to kill me! _Ken felt like crying, he wasn't supposed to go out like this, killed by his crush! How pathetic is that! But he probably got points for the fact that Aya was an elite assassin and slightly psychopathic on a good day. "Uh..."_

"_Ken, we need to talk...in private." He added when Ken didn't move to let him in._

Oh shit.

"_Um, okay," Ken swallowed and moved aside so he could get in, closing the door behind the violet eyed man._

"_I know about Youji and Omi's plan."_

Crap.

"_And I heard what you said last night."_

Son of a bitch. That had been Aya at the door?

"_So we need to talk." Aya announced._

_Ken whimpered, _god, he was dead meat. _"Ur, I can explain Aya."_

"_There's no need."_

Crap, he's not even gonna give me a chance to defend myself. _"No, listen-"_

"_I said no Ken, just lis-mphpfh!" Aya blinked in shock when he found Ken's lips on his hungrily._

_Control, control, contr-ah, screw it, they could talk later. Aya wrapped his arms around his younger teammate and pulled him closer. Ken was licking at his lower lip and Aya groaned. God he tasted good._

_Ken moaned cheerfully, he was kissing Aya! And damn, Aya was a good kisser. Mmm, was that mint tea he tasted? Mmmm. He slipped a hand under Aya's shirt and up his warm back, feeling one of Aya's moving down his lower back. GUH! Ken arched happily into his partner as Aya's hand gripped his butt firmly. Hmmm, thank god for swordsmanship!_

_Finally they broke a way for air and Aya paled, realizing what had happened. Paling even further when he saw the look on Ken's face, well rather, the grin on Ken's face._

_Ken beamed, positively beamed. "You..."_

"_You!..." Aya returned._

"_You liked it!" Ken said triumphantly._

"_So did you!"_

_Silence._

"_Now what?" Ken asked quietly._

"_..." Aya was silent. "I don't know."_

"_But you liked it?" Ken asked again._

_Aya sighed. "Yes, I liked Ken."_

"_Sooo, is the flower shop busy?"_

"_No..."_

_Their eyes met, Ken grinned, Aya let out a small smile._

"_Lock the door." Ken ordered, walking backwards to the bed, pulling his shirt off as he went, Aya locked the door without turning around and followed Ken pulling off his own shirt. Before following Ken down on the bed._

* * *

**_Present_**

* * *

Okay, in hindsight it hadn't been the smartest thing to do, kissing Aya when he was potentially going to kill him, but it had worked out anyway and Ken felt deliciously sore.

Mmm, maybe he could convince Aya to stay in bed for another couple hours.

* * *

...diwedd...

dodges random fruits I swear, there will be sex coming up in later chapters! Promise.

I listen to suggestions and ideas if you send them! So review and tell me what you think!


	6. Mood

Chapter 6: Mood

* * *

_Anger is a very pleasant to experience if your the one whose angry. _

_Rachel Fischer_

* * *

"Ahhh! Haa!" Ken gasped and tightened his grip on Aya's bicep.

"Nghg!" Aya gasped, gripping hard enough to leave marks.

The soft almost squishy sound of his cock sliding out and then back in, the tightening of Ken's muscles around him, and the graceful yet harsh arch of the other man's back as he hit that one spot guaranteed to make him scream.

Thank god the table in the flower shop was so sturdy.

Aya forced his eyes open around deep gasps of air. He was never going to get used to this feeling. Scratch that, he _hoped_ he never got used to this feeling. Because if he did he was never going to bother with sex again.

Ken's head fell back, knocking against the table, something that would have been painful had he been able to feel pain at the moment.

As it was he couldn't feel much of anything at the moment, except for the blinding white pleasure inflicted by Aya's thrusts.

The table creaked as Aya's speed increased, and he thanked god he'd remembered to clear off the table before they'd fallen onto it.

Ken pulled himself up, burying his face in Aya's shoulder as the other man continued pounding into him.

"Ahha haa, Ay-a, ngh, I'm,"

Aya slid his hands down and cupped Ken's butt, molding the globs and pulling him up further and then dropping him back down and reburying himself in Ken's heat. The soccer player folded around him, teeth clenched and arms wrapped tightly around Aya's shoulders. "Ngh, Ken, 's 'kay, c- now."

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Several Hours Later

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK!

Alright, now Ken was pissed.

What the fuck was Aya's problem!

Not three hours ago they'd been having the time of their lives on top of the flower shop counter and now the redhead acted like Ken was a thorn in his $&! It was driving Ken nuts! Talk about mood swings, _I thought only women had pms?_

He glared at Aya who was working on the other side of the flower shop, the redhead hadn't gotten within ten feet of him since they'd started their shift and it was really,_ really, **really**_ starting to get annoying.

That and the fact that he was having problems walking without a limp. Good thing playing soccer had taught him how to hide it otherwise Yohji would be riding his ass for details that Ken was never, _ever _going to give.

Not even on his deathbed.

Ever.

Alright, if it happened to actually work out, which it never ever would, he might consider telling Yohji a few small, insignificant details, but since it was never going to work out he was never going to get the chance to tell the other man the small insignificant details because Aya was never going to stop being a bastard long enough for it to work out!

ARGG!

Ken screamed, in his head of course, wouldn't want to scare off Aya's precious customers.

Goddammit why did this always happen to him.

He needed to hit something. Ken glanced around. Aya was on the other side of the store surrounded by fan girls, no chance there, plus he really didn't want to mess up that pretty face. Omi was working on arrangements with Michael and Yuki, Yohji was god knew where, he wasn't hitting Free because the guy hadn't done anything to deserve it, and-ah, he grinned perfect.

* * *

...diwedd...

Sorry, had to cut of there! grin


	7. To get laid or not to get laid

Chapter 7: To get laid or not to get laid?

* * *

Sex is healthy for you, ask your doctor. And then you can say this quote is from him.

* * *

Chloe glared at Aya through his good eye, while Yohji snickered in the back ground. "I don't know how and I don't know why but I know you know why he hit me! Tell me!" 

"Let it go Chloe, Ken's just being himself."

"And I'll be being myself by myself tonight too." Ken growled from across the room.

Aya frowned, outwardly ignoring the brunette, inwardly wondering what the hell was wrong with him and praying that Mihirogi came with a mission to distract everyone.

Why was Ken acting this way? They'd settled everything, hadn't they?

Aya felt a headache coming on.

This was why he didn't do relationships; it had nothing to with being an assassin and had everything to do with the headaches and arguments that made any relationship not worth it.

In the corner of the room Ken glowered, glaring at Aya with all the force he could muster, while keeping himself from strangling the other man.

That and he didn't want the sex to end just yet.

Though Aya wasn't going to be getting any any time soon if he had anything to say about it and he did…he hoped….

* * *

Youji watched in amusement as Ken ranted. He, Omi and Free were seated in various spots around Ken's room, Omi at his desk, Free against a wall, and Youji himself camped out on Ken's bed. 

For the past hour Ken had been pacing back and forth at the foot of his bed ranting about Aya and something else, Youji couldn't catch every thing because Ken's words were slurring together and the volume of his voice kept changing. But he'd figured out the Aya was a bastard and he wasn't getting any for a long time.

Which meant that Ken and Aya had already done it.

Heh.

"Kenken?"

"What?" Ken glared.

Youji smirked.

Omi eyed the both and inched toward Free. The other man was big enough to act as a shield for him if Ken reacted violently to whatever Youji was about to ask.

"When did you Aya finally do it?"

Ken flushed. "Wh-what?"

"It was last night wasn't it?"

"Er…"

"Ha, I knew it."

"We haven't done anything!" Ken snapped.

"You can't cut someone off from something they don't have."

Ken blushed scarlet.

"So spill," Youji smirked.

"Erm…we had sex that's it! I swear!"

"And how was it?"

"What?" Ken squeaked.

"How. Was. It?"

"….Um…fine?"

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Ok, it was great."

"Great?"

"Youji!"

"Alright, fine it was 'great'. How many times?"

"Youji!"

"Oh for the love of god, Kenken, it's not that weird a question."

"Fine, twelve."

"Twelve?!"

"Yes."

"In one night?"

"And this morning…" Ken hedged.

Youji stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Nice! Way to go Kenken!"

"Youji…" Omi sweat dropped.

"And?"

"And what?" Ken parroted, avoiding the question.

"Details Kenken, details."

"You're going to regret asking this, Youji."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine," Ken glared. "We screwed on the flower shop table this morning."

Omi fell off his chair. "What? I was working at that table this morning Ken!"

Free raised an eyebrow.

Youji stared at his brunet team mate in amazement. "On the second day you made it to the work place table?"

"Er…" Ken eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I'm impressed Kenken," Youji jumped up and pounded him on the back. "That's normally a third or forth date event."

Ken groaned and held his head in his hands.

Omi sighed, and Free just watched them all without a word.

* * *

…diwedd…in February… 

Soooo, bad news.

I won't be able to continue this fic until February.

But I have a good excuse.

I'm going to basic training and then job training for the Army Reserves.

So this is the last chapter before I get back.

I'm sorry.

But I will be continuing when I get back. I promise.

Llewellynprince


	8. What's new?

Chapter 8: What's next?

* * *

An appeaser is one who feeds a crocodile, hoping it will eat him last.

Winston Churchill

* * *

Ken kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could and it slammed into the goalie net. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He had maybe another ten minutes before the others would get upset with him for being gone so long and it took fifteen minutes to get back to the flower shop from here.

Ken sighed, grabbed his soccer ball and head back to the flower shop.

Five minutes into the walk and Ken felt the first drops of rain hit his face. He sighed, great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Flower Shop

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"YOU IDIOT!"

In retrospect it probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to yell at Ran when he had his sword within reach, or yell at him at all for that matter. So it was a testament to how shocking the news was and how angry Youji was that all Ran was doing was sitting there in shocked silence while Youji ranted like a mad man about Ran and his stupid ice cold heart and not being smart enough to notice Ken was in love with him and was he really smart enough to lead Weib if he couldn't even notice Ken's feeling since Ken was the least subtle person in the world?!

By anyone's count Youji hadn't stopped to take a breath in over ten minutes and several of them were starting to get worried.

Chloe was torn between laughing at the hilarity of the situation because only Ken and Ran managed to get into situations like this and pointing out that Ken wasn't home. Of course mentioning the last part would mean Ran would get angry for Ken being late and then Youji would make his life miserable for ruining his chances at getting Ken and Ran together. So he just sighed and sat back to watch the fireworks.

Free just stared silently at the scene in front of him, wondering what Ken was going to when he found about Youji's rant. The poor man would probably be bed ridden for days, just like last time.

Michael sweat dropped as he watched Youji's face turn an interesting shade of blue. That couldn't be healthy. Neither was pissing Ran off now that he thought of it.

Yuki glared darkly as he attempted to read his book despite the noise in the living room. As much as he wanted to finish the last chapter he wasn't going to risk missing any of this by going to another room.

Omi sighed as he watched the scene in front of him and he wondered if he should be worried that this was becoming a weekly occurrence. God, where was Ken when you needed him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that Night

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ken pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass of milk, gulping it down and then pouring another.

"Ken…"

"GHAA!!" Ken jumped and nearly spilled the entire carton. "Ran, what's up?" Ken's cheeks reddened and he mentally scolded himself for jumping and not hearing Ran in the first place.

"You're late."

"Uhh…" _What the hell that's all you can say!! And I wasn't friggin' late you ice, ice…princess!!! Freaking ice princess!!!_

Ran raised an eyebrow as Ken stared at him blankly. "Ken?" The younger boy was still staring at him, a blank look on his face. After a moment he began to wonder if something was wrong with his soccer loving teammate and considered calling Mihirogi.

"Um…" As Ken thought of something to say that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot the door to the kitchen opened and three figures walked in. Ken's jaw dropped.

"SCHWARTZ?!?"

* * *

...diwedd...

So sorry it took me so long to get this up. It'll be faster next time.


	9. New Plan

Chapter 9: New Plan

* * *

Planning is the most effective way of guarantying something going wrong.

R.F.Fischer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ken whimpered.

When Schwartz had shown up he'd seen his problems with Youji and his stupid get Ken together with Ran plans fly out the window but apparently he should have seen them double because that's what happened.

Schuldig immediately sided with Youji and no matter how much Crawford threatened him, with what Ken didn't want to know, the red headed psychic had gleefully ignored his American lover, at least that's what Ken thought they were. They fought like lovers…not that Ken knew what a lover's fight was like. Though Youji said he did, said he had years of experience.

Ken had no idea what he was talking about.

At least, he didn't think so….

But then again, with the way things were going for Ken lately….

He whimpered again.

God why did these things happen to him?

Right now he was standing between a pissed off Crawford and an annoyed Ran, both of whom where glaring at Youji and Schuldig who were standing on the other side of the flower shop laughing and flirting.

He blatantly refused to remember the conversation he'd had with the two meant hat morning.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Oi, Kenken!!"

"Kitten!!"

Ken froze, the two sing song sickenly sweet voices appearing from somewhere above his head, muffled by layers of pillows and blankets.

"Go away!" Ken didn't know how to be more clear or blunt but the two assassins ignored him and proceeded to sit down on either edge of the bed.

"Oi, Kenken, we have a plan." Youji.

"Die." Is the only sound that comes out of the mound of blankets.

"It's a good one." Schuldig.

"Instead of getting Ran to seduce you, we want you to seduce Ran."

"Wasn't that your plan before?" Ken can't help himself with the comment and realizes before it's completely out of his mouth that he's going to regret it, because they're going to take as interest in their idea even if he's just trying to be sarcastic and mean and make them go away.

"Maybe, don't remember."

He can see Youji shrug without looking and he groans under the blanket. He's never going to get away now.

"Doesn't matter," said with a German accent. "We're starting fresh today."

"No, we're not. We're not starting fresh ever."

"Yes, we are. Stop fighting, it's for your own good." Youji again, in an annoying all knowing tone.

Ken groaned. "Go away, leave me alone!"

"Nope." Both of them that time and Ken groans again.

"Here's the plan. All you have to do is be your normal, well, slightly sexier then normal, self. A pair of low slung jeans; walk around shirtless a few times, maybe after a shower or soccer practice and leave the rest to Schuldig and I."

That makes Ken peek out from under the blankets, eyes narrowed.

"Youji and I will take of the rest."

"The rest?" Ken repeated.

"Drop a few suggestions, hints, fantasies…"

"Fantasies?" Ken doesn't want to know. Yet, at the same time he does.

The two older men just grin.

Ken feels like his head is about to explode.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ken wants to hit something but the two closest objects, are people, who he wants to piss off at this moment, because god knows they're probably blaming him for everything they have to suffer through now anyway.

For all he knows he's going to wake up one morning missing an arm or a leg in revenge.

Because that's Ran's thing, revenge anyway.

And he's seen first hand how it can turn out.

Ken wants to cry.

And from the shocked expressions on Ran and Crawford's faces he probably just started.

* * *

…diwedd…


	10. Finally

Title: Sweet, Sweet, Seduction

Author: Last of Princes, Llewellynprince

Chapter 10: Finally

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

God writes a lot of comedy... the trouble is, he's stuck with so many bad actors who don't know how to play funny.

Garrison Keillor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ken couldn't believe he'd decided to do this. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He'd just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a pair of low slung, worn jeans and nothing else, not even underwear.

Ken blushed at his own reflection and muttered a curse under his breath.

If this turned out bad or embarrassing he could just beat them all unconscious so they wouldn't remember anything.

He was the best hand to hand fighter out of all of them, it'd be rather easy. Especially if he was pissed because they were busy laughing at him.

Heh, so that was the back up plan if this failed.

He took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Omi and Youji were out with Crawford and Schuldig and Free and Chloe had taken Yuki and Michael out for a movie and dinner. Chaperoning the unofficial date.

Ken thought it was the cutest thing in the world and Yuki had gotten mad at him when he said so.

Ken had taken to teasing him mercilessly about his crush on the young Irish assassin.

He laughed to himself as he entered the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards for something to eat for dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ran toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on a peg before walking into the kitchen and stopping dead in his tracks.

There was Ken.

Siberian. There was Siberian. Because calling Ken by his assassin name was the only way to stop Ran from jumping him then and there.

The chocolate haired assassin was wearing nothing but a pair of old worn jeans that hung dangerously low over his hips and god Ran stared at perfect hip bones and felt a fetish coming on.

Dear god, who had hipbones like that!?

Only Ken.

GUH.

"GAAHH!" Ken jumped when he turned around and found Ran staring at his waist. "Ran? What's up?"

"Ur, nothing. What are you doing?"

Ken pulled a box of noodles out of the cupboard. "Food." He dropped the box on the counter and filled a pot with water and set it on the oven to boil.

Ran watched him silently.

"You want some?"

"Huh?"

"Noodles, you want some?" Ken asked pulling out bowls.

Ran nodded, not meeting Ken's eyes.

They stayed like that, waiting for the water boil, in an uncomfortable silence. It took Ran a few minutes to realize Ken was staring at him. "What?"

Ken looked away. "Nothing."

Ran twitched and then found his gaze pinned on Ken's hip again. Damn.

A few minutes later.

Ken was staring at him again.

"Ken?"

He jumped. "Yes?"

"You're staring at me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm-"

"This is pointless," Ran growled.

Ken flushed but didn't speak.

This was getting ridiculous; Ken had never been this subtle or patient in all his life. Normally he would have just come out and asked him out but this was Ran, that course of action was likely to get him flayed alive.

Of course Youji's seduction thing wasn't getting him anywhere either.

"Ken, we need to talk," Ran's voice cut into his inner dialog.

"Ur, okay."

"Youji and Schuldig have spent the past week whispering things into my ear and head about you, chocolate sauce, and some positions I'm not sure are humanly possible."

Ken blanched but couldn't fight the sudden swell of lust and curiosity. "And?"

Ran frowned and studied him for a moment. "Some of the ideas…weren't that…bad." Ran mumbled and Ken could barely hear him.

Thank god for heightened senses.

"I always wanted to do it on the couch." Ken said.

And the conversation on the way to the living room was quick and to the point.

"You have lube?"

"Yep."

"Grab the condoms."

"Youji keeps a stash in the coffee table."

"It's locked."

"I can pick it easy."

"Let's go."

Ran kicked his shoes off as Ken went to work on the lock on the coffee table, kneeling and Ran groaned at the sight. He tossed his socks and shirt somewhere and quickly knelt behind Ken, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing open mouth kisses on Ken's shoulder. His hands wandered over Ken's chest, teasing his nipples and sliding lower.

Ken groaned. Hands faltering on the lock.

Ran's hand didn't hesitate and dove into Ken's pants eagerly.

"AH!" Ken cried out in surprise when a cool, callused hand suddenly squeezed his cock. His head fell back and Ran took the opportunity to attack his neck.

Ran's left hand twisted his nipples into tight little nubs and Ken arched his back, his hands falling from the lock.

"St-stop," Ken's voice was low and broken and Ran felt another swell of lust roll through his body. "I can't, ah, I, ngh, the lock, ahah, please…"

Listening to Ken's broken voice, husky and warm made Ran redouble his efforts and his fingers deftly wrapped around Ken's cock and began stroking. He felt Ken's body go lax against him and captured the younger man's lip in a kiss.

…diwedd…

Honestly, I thought Ran would be able to hold out longer, He didn't even last an hour.


End file.
